far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 598 - eXtreme Sleeping!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #598 - eXtreme Sleeping is the five-hundred ninety-eighth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-seventh episode of Season 6. Video Overview SpaceX Dragon Capsule Launch Kurt leaves his Hidey Hole with Wolfie and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $35,979. SpaceX launched a Dragon 9 capsule, and the first stage actually landed back down at Cape Canaveral. Also coming up is the anniversary of the Moon landing. The Series Kurt shows that the block offset is not getting any larger as it will only double once passing a distant boundary. He also reinforces that in the primary world he has not died. Question: How do you like the weather between Arizona and Illinois? He talks about how humid Illinois is in the summers, a lot of rain, followed by chilly and snowy winters. The other months are then just cloudy. Arizona is nice a lot of the time, but it gets up to 110 degrees regularly, which sucks because so much of being in Arizona involves going outdoors. Kurt says that March is a big time in Arizona due to Spring Training, but now it is a hot ghost town. Question: Since your move, have you encountered many scary creatures? Kurt has encountered some snakes, but not any scorpions yet. Shockingly in the spring black widow spiders showed up everywhere. Question: Did you ever watch the X-Games or any sort of action sports growing up? I also did despite having zero athletic ambition or ability He grew up in a time that extreme supports were becoming huge, but he quickly gave up on skateboarding. Kurt starts building an Elevated Hidey Hole under floating sand, joking he is 'extreme sleeping'. Question: During a livestream a while back you mentioned that you bought and then returned Project: Cars, I'm wondering why that was? Kurt purchased the game during a sale and tried it out, thinking it was okay. They also posted that they now want fan funding for the sequel despite the first game just coming out and having got a lot of support. It left a bad taste in Kurt's mouth, and Kurt took a refund on the game. Question: Have you heard of Soylent and similar products? Basically it is a bottle that has 1/5 of your daily nutritional needs, these days I am eating Soylent for breakfast and lunch and only cooking for dinner. It has decreased a lot of stress and choice paralysis in my life, would you consider doing something similar? Already in possession of a simple diet, and knowing some skepticism around the project, Kurt is in no rush to try it out. Kurt says that food is more than just nutrition, with their being enjoyment and culture involved. Kurt starts digging in and wrapping up the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to a Irrelevance V - A Connor Sherlock "Walking Simulator" and German Apple Tree - "Survival Bingo" with Friends.